Mokona chan in the wonderland
by anamara-chan
Summary: Esta historia la hice para un concurso de una pagina sobre las CLAMP y se trata de un crossover de diferentes personajes de CLAMP en el cual la protagonista en nuestra Mokonachan.
1. En un lugar de cefiro llamado······

**Cap 1: En un lugar de Cefiro llamado Parque de Nadeshiko, hallase una lentilla perdida...**

Todo había acabado, Sakura tenia todas sus plumas y Watanuki había saldado su deuda en la pequeña tienda de Yuko, todo estaba muy tranquilo, así que Mokona decidió irse de visita a Cefiro (si si Mokona puede elegir a la dimensión a la que va lo que pasa es que Yuko no lo sabe) para visitar a sus amigas las guerreras mágicas.

Era un bonito fin de semana en Cefiro, después de todas las catastrofes que habian pasado alli, ese mundo se había convertido en una gran metrópolis y nuestras guerreras mágicas y Mokona se dirigían al parque Nadeshiko para ir a hacer un picnic con Ferio y su reciente amigo, Kurorín.

Fuu: ¡Uaaah se me ha caído una lentilla!

Umi: ¡Llegaremos tarde! ¿Seguro que no ves nada de nada sin lentillas?

Fuu: No puedo leer ni lo que pone ahí...- señala un GRAN cartel publicitario donde ponía: Yuko le concede sus más preciados deseos, ¡VEN A SU TIENDA!

Umi: ¿Cómooo? Pues démonos prisa, si no llegamos a tiempo... ¡se habrán comido todas las hamburguesas del Mc Donald's! ¡Que horror, que horroor!

Hikaru: Tranquila Umi, seguro que llegamos a tiempo no puede estar muy lejos... ¿verdad Fuu?

Fuu: Hehehehe...teniendo en cuenta que en la entrada del parque si veía el cartel i ahora no...Pues hay un cierto margen...

Umi: ¡¡Esto es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar! ¡Pongámonos a buscar yaa!

Nuestras tres guerreras se ponen a buscar la lentilla como unas posesas mientras Mokona juega con las florecillas i las hojas.

Umi: ¿Mokona ya podrías ayudar a buscar no?

Mokona: ¡Puuu! - le responde Mokona.

Hikaru: Mokona dice "Sipp"

Mientras las chicas buscan en una misma zona de hierba, Mokona utiliza una de sus técnicas secretas para localizar pequeños elementos brillantes a un radio de 1km.

Mokona alanza a ver una pequeña cosa brillante a 10 metros de donde estaban.

Mokona: ¡Ahora vengoo!

Umi: ¿Pero desde cuando sabes hablar?

Mokona: Pues desde que Yuko me deja viajar por las dimensiones

Hikaru: Tiene que ser cansado eso de estar todo el día para arriba y para abajo de dimensión en dimensión, ¿no?

Mokona: Shi shi... pero a cambio... ¡Tengo ricos pastelees!

Umi: ¡Queréis dejaros ya de cháchara! ¡Poneos a buscar la lentilla!

Mokona: Shi shi... ¡ahora vengooo!

Mokona se acerca al lugar de donde procede la extraña pequeña luz. Cree haber seguido bien el rastro, pero sin embargo ya no la ve. Se empieza a oír un extraño murmuro.

Desconocido: Mmhmhmmhhh mhmhmhhhh...

Mokona: ¿Quién eres?

Se siguen oyendo esos extraños ruidos sofocados.

Mokona: ¿Qué quieres?

Mokona da un paso hacia delante y se oye:

Desconocido: ¡Que me estabas aplastandoo!

Debajo de Mokona aparece una pequeña hadita de pelo azul con cuatro alas y un vestido rosa chillón que se sacude toda la ropa llena de arena.

Desconocido: ¡Holaaaa, soy Primera!- le dice la hadita sonriente.

Mokona: ¡¡Pues yo soy segundaa!

Desconocido: ¡Que no! ¡Que mi nombre es Primera!

Mokona: ¡Aaah! ¡Okip, yo soy Mokona!

Desconocido: Oye...por que me sale desconocido TT pero si ya me conoces ¿no?

Mokona: Pero yo no soy la que controla esto... ¡Anamaraaaa!

(Nota de autora: Si si ya lo cambio ToT)

Primera: Así mejor

Mokona: ¿Tu eres... – pregunta Mokona muy vergonzosa-, tu eres...una lentilla?

Primera: ¡No, no y no! ¡Yo soy una hada, una hada!

Mokona: ¿Y las hadas para que sirven? O.o

Primera: Las hadas solemos ser seres pequeñitos con alas que recorremos los campos recogiendo el jugo de las flores y cantando. Pero yo soy especial... ¡yo únicamente quiero acompañar a la fin del mundo a mi querido Kuropón!

Mokona: ¿Kurorín? O.o

Primera: Nop, Kuropón. Es un guerrero de la guardia real de la reina Tomoyo. Es taaan guapo... ¡Esta para mojar pan!

Mokona: ¿Tomoyo? O.oU

Primera: ¡Aaaahhh! ¿No conoces a la reina Tomoyo? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Es la reina del país de las maravillas!

Mokona: ¿El país de las maravillas?

Primera: ¡En que mundo vivimooooooos! TT ¿De verdad no conoces el País de las maravillas?

Mokona: Nup o.o

Primera: Te haré de guía por un día. No sabia que los habitantes de Cefiro fuerais tan incultos... ¬¬

Mokona: Etoo...¡¡valee! o

( N.a: Daos cuenta de que Mokona se ha olvidado por completo de la lentilla de Fuu XD)

Primera: ¡Sígueme! – Le dice a Mokona, guiándola hasta un agujero que parece no tener fondo.

Mokona: Parece muy hondo TT

Primera: No te preocupes, ¡entra en nuestra madriguera!

Mokona: ¡Puuu!

Mokona salta junto con Primera y se pierden en la oscuridad remota de la madriguera.

Hikaru: Fuu, ¡por fin! ¡He encontrado tu lentilla! Y ahora más vale que corramos porque... ¡¡¡llegamos con 10 minutos de retraso!

Fuu: ¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! ¡¡¡Ferioo esperamee!

Umi: ¡¡¡Hamburguesas, esperadme!

(N.a: Ellas también se han olvidado de Mokona TT XD)


	2. ¡Bienvenida al pais de las maravillas!

**Cap.2 Bienvenida al país de las maravillas!**

Mokona:¿Primera? ¿Primeraaaaaaaaaaa?

Primera: MMmhh hhogooo...

Mokona: ¿Donde estas?

Primera: ¡Que me ahogo!

Mokona: ¡Lo siento! 3-

Mokona: Que oscuro es el país de las maravillas...

Primera: Es muy raro...debería haber mucha luz aquí, ¡y plantas! A ver si encuentro una salida...

Mokona: Ya se que es... ¡Anamaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

(N.a: Esta vez lo he hecho queriendo, tenéis que seguir buscando, sino os borro a las dos y pongo a Marcos de protagonista, que seguro que entre tanto crossover encuentra a su madre de una vez)

Primera: Vaale vaaale...sigo buscando...

Cuando Primera encuentra una salida, ve de repente tres soldados haciendo guardia frente a la puerta.

Primera: Joliiinn TT ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Mokona: ¡Aquí es cuando llega Mokona-chan con su técnica 85! ¡Atenta!

Mokona saca una especie de halo blanco de la boca i lo deja ir por la puerta.

Nokoru: Puaj... ¡ya te vale Akira! ¡Te dije que te tomaras las pastillas contra los gases!- le dice Nokoru.

Akira: ¡Pero si yo no tengo gases! ¡Era Suoh quien los tenía!

Suoh: ¡Pero ya no los tengo! Eso seguro que has sido tu, Nokoru, ¡últimamente te estas volviendo un guarro!

Akira: ¡Otro! Venga ya, ¿quien de vosotros ha sido?

Nokoru: Esto cada vez huele peor...

Suoh: Creo...creo que no aguanto mas glups... voy, voy al lavabo...

Nokoru: Creo que yo también... ¡no aguanto más!

Akira: ¡Que peste! ¿Pero quien guarda la puerta? ¿Y si llega alguien por la madriguera?

Nokoru: Si casi nunca llega nadie...y esto glups... si que es una urgencia...¡¡¡corred!

Mokona: Soy geniaal! 3

Primera yace en un lado medio ahogada por el olor del vaho blanco XD

Primera: Huc, huc... ¿como lo soportas?

Mokona: Es el olor que hace el almacén de Yuko Allí estuvimos encerradas yo y mi compi la Mokona negra muucho tiempo, aquello si que era aburrimiento... Al final se me quedo en la memoria, y lo convertí en una de mis técnicas tras muchos días de esfuerzo.

Primera: ¿Quién es Yuko?

Mokona: La dueña de una tienda que te concede tus deseos mas preciados

Primera: ¿Los deseos mas preciadoos? Uaaaaaaaaah! ¿Podría hacer que mi querido Kuropón se casara conmigo?

Mokona: Shi, pero...

Primera: ¿Pero?

Mokona: Te pedirá tu bien más preciado – dice Mokona con tono de miedo.

Primera: Mi...mi bien mas preciado... quieres decir...¿un objeto?

Mokona: No tiene por que ser eso...puede ser ¡TU ALMAA! – dice Mokona con énfasis

Primera: Mi..¿MI ALMAAA?

Mokona: Pero tranquilaaa, ¡es muy divertida! Le gustan las fiestas y el sake, me lo paso muy bien con ella.

Primera: ¿Qué hacemos aquí hablando? ¡Deberíamos ir buscando una salida!

Mokona: ¡¡¡Shiii!

Cuando salen parece que hayan cambiado de mundo, todos los pasillos están decorados con una pintura color rosa pastel, las puertas de color blanco y el suelo de madera, que parecía acabada de pulir.

Mokona: Uaaah! Que bonitoo! ¿Y aquí no hay más guardias?

Primera: Ahora si que estoy sorprendida...o.o Ni un solo guardia... ¿donde estaremos?

Mokona: A mi no me preguntes, eras tu la "guía".

Primera: Hay como un eslogan en el país de las maravillas y es "¡cualquier madriguera te llevara a nuestro mundo, no lo dudes y salta!" Así que esto tiene que ser por la fuerza el país de las maravillas...

Mokona: ¿Y te fías de un eslogan?

Primera: Pues claaro que si o lo ha ideado la princesa Tomoyo, ¡y la princesa Tomoyo nunca miente!

Mokona: Vaale vaale...

Primera: Escondámonos en alguna de estas habitaciones, ¡los guardias pueden venir en cualquier momento!

Primera abre una puerta y se encuentra una pequeña sala con una mesa y un par de pasteles.

Mokona: Yujuuu... ¡pasteeeles pasteeeles!

Primera: Shh...¡No grites! ¡¡Y no los toques! ¡Podrían llegar a saber que alguien ha estado aquí!

Mokona: Okip, pero (groaaar...) tengo hambree...

Primera: Me temo que hasta que no salgamos de aquí no podremos coger nada de comer...A ver si encontramos alguna salida...

Toda la habitación estaba repleta de cuadros, cada cual mas grande y extraño. Solo uno, un hombre con una puerta al lado parecía romper el esquema de todos aquellos cuadros, pequeño, normal, casi tocando el suelo. De pie, señalando la puerta. De repente miró a Mokona.

Mokona: ¡¡¡Primeraaaa! Aquel cuadro me ha mirado, tengo miedo...TT

Primera: Es imposible, ¡los cuadros no están vivos! Pero que es estooooooo O.o

Cuadro: Holaaa... ¿que hacen dos chicas...bueno no, no son dos chicas...mmm...dos cosas como vosotras por aquí?

Primera: ¡Eso me gustaría saber a mí! TT ¿Esto es el país de las maravillas?

Cuadro: Sip, estáis ni mas ni menos que en el castillo de la reina Tomoyo.

Mokona: Uooo, ¡la reinaa la reina! ¿Es simpática, agradable? ¿Podremos conocerla?

Cuadro: Me temo que os cortaría la cabeza

Primera: NOoooooooooooo TT tenemos que salir de aquí, lo siento no tenemos tiempo de quedarnos aquí hablando señor...

Cuadro: ...Kakegane, aunque algunos me llaman cuadro por lo que veo ¬¬

(N.a: Es que todavía no sabían tu nombre TT quería mantener la intriga, que mundo mas cruel TT)

Kakegane: Si lo deseáis puedo ayudaros a escapar de aquí, ¡no tenéis mucho tiempo! ¡Los soldados acaban de salir del lavabo y si ven que falta un trozo de pastel...

Primera: Naaah tranquiloo! Ni Mokona ni yo comeremos pastel, así que no creo que nos... ¡MOKONAAA!

Mokona: Thenia mocha hambre... (Con la boca llena)

Primera: ¿Que haremos, que haremos? En mi vida me había pasado algo parecido y en el momento en el que estoy mas cerca de mi querido Kuropón me pasan desgracias como estas ToT. Me tendré que resignar, Mokona hemos de huir lo mas rápido posible... ¿¡Donde estas Mokonaaa? ¿MOKONAAA?

Kakegane: Esta ahí abajo...consecuencias del pastel...

Hay una Mokona pequeñita casi de tamaño figura de ajedrez que llamaba a Primera a grito pelado.

Mokona: ¡PRIMERAAA, SOY PEQUEÑITAAA!

Kakegane: ¿Ves este pomo? – Señalando la puerta del cuadro – ahora puedes entrar. ¡Vete! Y tu, cosa, comete un trozo de pastel y ve con ella.

Primera: De acuerdo. Pero...PERO SI NO QUEDA PASTEEEL ToT Mokona glotona te lo has comido todo TT

Kakegane: No hay tiempo para más, ya están aquí...

Mokona: Adioos, ata luego

Primera: No me dejes cobardeee ToT

Mokona: ¡Puuuu!

Nokoru: ¡Mi pastel! TT

Akira: ¡Ahí va! ¡Una hada!

Primera: No me matéis por favoor, soy guapa joven e inocente ToT

Suoh: ¿Por que te has comido el pastel de no cumpleaños de la reina Tomoyo?

Primera: ¿No Cumpleaños? O.O

Suoh: Sip, es hoy.

Primera: Uaah que suerte tiene TT A mi nunca me hicieron ningún pastel en ninguno de mis no cumpleaños.

Akira: Si no hay pastel para el no cumpleaños... ¡NOS TORTURARA! ¡Nos impondrá el gran castigo!

Primera: Prometo ayudaros a hacer otro pastel si no me hacéis daño o-


End file.
